The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The technical field generally, but not exclusively, relates to high-concentration hydrochloric acid (HCl) solutions with urea, and uses thereof. Previously known solutions of HCl with urea, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,893, utilize urea with low HCl concentrations (at or below 15%) and in the presence of various plant-based polysaccharide gums. HCl above 15% was determined to be deleterious to the properties of previously available solutions.